Une perfection empoisonnée
by DS of Bloody Dreams
Summary: Harry a changé. Draco et Neville enquetent tandis que le trio d'or est définitivement brisé. Dumbledore va voir son pion s'échapper et la foret semble habriter une étrange force. Que cherche a faire Harry ? DarkHarry / Vampires Spoiler tomes 12345
1. Acte 1

**UNE PERFECTION EMPOISONNEE**

_Harry a changé. Qu'est-il devenu ? Pourquoi le château lui-même semble avoir peur et quels sont les étranges créatures qui sont apparus dans la forêt ?_

_Spoiler tome 1,2,3,4,5._

**ACTE 1**

A Poudlard, la grande salle était en effervescence. En effet, c'était la rentrée et tout le monde était déjà attablé, attendant les premières années… Mais ne manquait-il pas quelqu'un ? Tout les professeurs et Gryffondors avaient les yeux fixés sur la place vacante entre Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Un des membres du trio d'or manquait à l'appel…

Il va sans dire que les Serpentards avaient un sourire ravis et se demandaient tous si c'était un coup du seigneur des ténèbres ou une in croyable dose de chance pour eux. Seul une personne des verts et argents faisait triste mine caché derrière un masque froid. Draco Malfoy voulait son ennemi ! Le seul à lui répondre, à ne pas le séduire et à le faire se sentir vivant après une de leur légendaire bagarre dans les couloirs du château.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de Harry…Euh nonnnnn ! De Potter ! A la pensée de ce satané Potter qui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait le…Euh on s'éloigne là. Donc, le survivant semblait être porté disparus !

La grande porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser apparaître avec fracas…les petits premières années . Ils furent répartis et cela prit un bout de temps et laissait place à une certaine angoisse pour l'ordre du bien.

Dumbledore stressait au fait qu'il y ait pu arriver quelque chose à _son _arme contre Voldemort…Enfin, Harry mais c'était pareil pour lui.

Alors que le repas commençait, une silhouette sombre et floue se faufila entre les portes et sembla glisser silencieusement sur le sol. Les sorciers ne se rendirent compte de sa présence que lorsque une bouffée d'air froid les fit tressaillir.

Tout le monde fixa alors l'étranger avec des yeux effrayés, voulant percer l'enveloppe de noirceur.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fit alors le directeur d'une voix autoritaire, mais profondément mal à l'aise à l'idée que cette…chose ait pu si facilement entrer en Poudlard sans déclencher les protections.

Un rire inhumain, froit et méprisant, rententit alors, écorchant les oreilles des élèves et des professeurs.

- Mais quel charmant accueil ! Voyons, ne me reconnaissez-vous donc pas ? Il est vrai que pendant ces vacances, je vous ai vu si souvent…Ricana l'inconnu.

Des yeux verts comme deux émeraudes troublés par de sombres éclairs argentés se posèrent sur l'assemblée.

Une main blanche comme l'ivoire pleine de grâce portant deux bagues de belles qualités sortit de la manche noire et fit tomber le capuchon qui recouvrait son visage.

Des exclamations étouffées emplirent la salle, stupéfaite.

Un visage fin mais dur aux lèvres pulpeuses, rouge carmin surmontées d'un nez droit entouré de mèches folles et longues emprisonnées dans un cordon de cuir créé un effet saisissant et…parfait. Insurmontablement parfait. Oui, Harry Potter n'était plus le pauvre petit adolescent maigrichon sans force et naïf. Sa silhouette svelte s'était étoffée, il avait pris 30 bons centimètres et ses vêtements de cuirs noirs ne laissaient guère place à l'imagination. En gros, tout le monde bavait.

- Harry ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Mouais…

- Pourquoi arrives-tu si tard ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Un regard malicieux lui répondit.

- Hum, bon ok.

Dumby s'inquiétait de la subite transformation du jeune homme…Il allait être plus dur à manipuler cette fois-ci.

- Tu peux aller t'asseoir.

- Bien, mais avant cela je voulais vous demander une requête.

- Euh oui vas-y, je t'écoute. _Qu'avait-il en tête ?_

- Je ne suis pas revenu à Poudlard pour participer à vos cours de basses catégories pour bébé mais pour étudier dans votre prestigieuse bibliothèque.

Hug ! Ses paroles avaient jeté un froid glacial, Hermione et Ron semblaient prêt à s'évanouir, tout les professeurs avaient l'air de vouloir le dépecer à la petite cuillère sauf Rogue qui le fixait avec intérêt mais une légère panique brillait dans ses yeux… Harry croisa alors son regard et esquissa un rictus, ce qui acheva Rogue. Le professeur se leva soudainement et s'enfuit dans son bureau.

Tout ke monde était abasourdit.

- Et bien, vous sentez vous mal ? Professeur Dumbledore, vous n'avez toujours pas répondut à ma demande. Reprit narquoisement l'_être._

* * *

Après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait,Harry partit dans les couloirs vers ses nouveaux appartement sans même prendre le temps de manger ou de saluer ses meilleurs amis. Son seul geste fut un discret coup d'œil vers Draco qui n'en revenait toujours pas. 

Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfet après avoir fini son plat principal. Les murmures chuchotées qui emplissaient la salle lui donnaient mal à la tête.

Un regard vert élèctrique le hantait et il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Potter pour qu'il change autant ?! Pas que cela le regarde ou même lui déplaise, en fait le nouveau sauveur était bien plus sexy maintenant, mais cette histoire, il le sentait, cachait bien des choses.

Foi de Malfoy, il trouverait !

* * *

Dans la tour des Gryffondors régnait une ambiance mélancolique, surtout dans les dortoirs de garçons de sixième année. Etonnament, une fille aux cheveux enmêlaient participait activemment à la discussion. 

- Mais que c'est-il passé ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas Harry mais un mangemort qui a pris son apparence !

- Calme toi, Ron. Ca m'étonnerai fortement. Si un disciple de Vol-… Voldemort avait pris la place d'Harry,il n'aurait pas agis de cette manière ! Je n'y comprends rien moi non plus, mais je résoudrai ce mystère, ne t'inquiètes pas ! s'écria la jeune fille.

Un silence gênant s'installa, puis, à la suprise de tous, Neville prit la parole :

- Pourquoi ne pas le laisser tranquille ?

Des regards étonnés le fixèrent. Il bredouilla :

- Enfin, euh, je pense que… s'il veut nous parler il viendra nous voir puis sinon c'est sa vie. Je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne veux pas me mêler des affaires qui ne me regardent pas…

- Voyons Neville, arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Nous sommes ces meilleurs amis c'est normal qu'on cherche à savoir !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi. Tant pis si tu ne veux pas, Ron et moi on cherchera et nous ne te dirons pas ce que nous trouverons. Finalement, tu n'es pas un vrai ami.

Neville eut un regard triste mais n'ajouta rien et partit se coucher. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas espionner Harry au risque de sévères représailles. Il ne comprenait pas comment il savait tout ça mais ce n'était pas grave. Harry pourrait compter sur lui, qu'il soit _différent ou pas. _


	2. Acte 2

**Merci à alexiel, Lady Shadow Cassandra, Dramyre, marion, Touraz, lylye, petite-abeille, roi rouge, Aleerah, harrypottermanga, kattia black, mini pouce06 et lilou pour leurs reviews, toute plus gentilles les unes que les autres. Merci ! **

**ACTE 2**

Une semaine s'était déjà déroulée depuis la rentrée et Harry passait tout son temps à la réserve à faire des recherches. Personne ne savait sur quoi. Les rumeurs qui circulaient parlaient d'un moyen de vaincre Voldemort et tout le monde s'était accordés sur cette idée. Malgrès ça, Ron et Hermione vinrent quand même voir Harry un midi, pendant la pause, poussés par le directeur, très curieux. Celui-ci n'osait pas aller voir le survivant, une peur sans nom lui tordait le ventre rien qu'à l'idée de recroiser son regard froid.

C'est ainsi que les deux gryffondors poussèrent la porte de la bibliothèque sans se préoccuper du fait que si Harry n'était pas aller les voir c'était peut-être parcequ'il n'en n'avait pas envie. Ils le trouvèrent assis tranquilement, en train d'écrire, sur une table couverte de vieux gros bouquin dont les titres se faisaient flous dès qu'on posait les yeux sur eux.

- Salut Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron en se plaçant devant lui.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ainsi qu'un mal être grandissant.

- Euh, nous aimerions te parler…essaya sans grand succès, elle non plus, Hermione.

- Vous faites de l'ombre. Veuillez vous pousser, merci.

Ron et Hermione étaient complètement offusqués mais la demande était des plus courtoise malgrès sa sensible ironie indetectable par la voix froide qui l'avait prononcée.

- Mais voyons, pourquoi tu ne nous parles plus depuis la rentrée ? Pourquoi t'as changé comme ça ? Pourquoi t'es plus avec les Gryffondors ? Pourquoi…

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. Laissez moi travailler dans le calme, merci.

Grrr, là , ils étaient tannés. Alors, pour essayer de le faire réagir un peu, ne se décalèrent ils pas. Un bout d'un dizaine de minutes où Ron et Hermione commençaient à avoir de sérieux doutes en leur patience, le bruit que produisait la plume de Harry grattant sur le parchemin disparu. Une paire d'yeux verts sombres se releva vers leur visage et les fixa, promesse de milles tortures s'ils ne baissaient pas immédiatement la tête. Sous cette angoissante fixation, il ne tardèrent pas à se soumettre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Laissez moi en paix. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

- Mais…

- Non.

- Le pro…

- Le professeur Dumbledore n'a qu'à venir me voir s'il veut savoir quelque chose. Je ne remballe pas tout le monde, juste ceux qui m'ennuis.

Ron et Hermione, choqués, ne répliquèrent pas. Harry soupira, l'air de se faire chier royalement et rajouta en un petit sourire malicieux, faisant briller d'une blancheur éclatante ses dents :

- Vous pouvez disposer, allez ouste !

_J'ai toujours eu envie de leur dire cela…_

* * *

- Et vous dites qu'il vous a envoyé paître ? 

- Exactement ! Je n'ai jamais vu un tel manque de respect ! Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis tout de même !

- Vous étiez…

- Quoi ? Qu'as tu dit, Neville ?

- Nan, rien. Mais pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ? Vous m'aviez pourtant bien dit que je n'étais pas un 'vrai ami' et que vous ne me tiendrez au courant de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux gryffondors débiles se firent un sourire géné et d'un même accord, entourèrent les épaules du pauvre Neville.

- Nous savons que Harry t'apprécié beaucoup et nous sommes sûr que si c'est toi qui allez lui demander des explications, il te dirai tout poliment.

- Mais je m'en foux, je….

- Voyons, voyons Neville ! Fais ça pour nous, s'il te plaîtttt ????

- Ok, ok. Il est toujours à la bibliothèque ?

* * *

C'est ainsi que Neville Londubat s'en alla dans le repaire du grand méchant loup mais très gentil avec lui, veinard. 

Contrairement à ses deux condisciples, il ne chercha pas à géné Harry. Il prit silencieusement un livre et s'installa à ses côtés tout en lui faisant un petit signe de main auquel Harry répondit par un sourire des plus amical.

L'heure passa rapidement et tout deux étudiaient, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut encore échangé. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Neville se leva, replaça le livre, dit aurevoir et s'en fut en cours de sortilèges. Devant la porte, Ron et Hermione l'attendait, satisfait. En effet, ils l'avaient envoyé il y a une heure et il ne revenait que maintenant. Ils en concluaient donc qu'il avait beaucoup parlé et savait tout plein de choses.

- Alors ?! Dis nous, que t'as t-il dit ?

- Rien.

- … Rien ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça, RIEN ? T'y restes une heure et tu reviens comme ça, sans la moindre _information_ ?

- Ben il voulait pas parler alors j'allais pas l'embêter.

Hermione semblait prête à exploser, se demandant comment Neville pouvait être aussi bête tandis que Ron ressemblait à une écrevisse, hésitant entre la colère et l'abandon. Il opta pour le second choix.

- Laisse tomber Hermy. Nous n'aurions jamais du lui faire confiance.

Il se tourna vers Neville et l'attrapa par le col :

- Toi, t'as interêt à ne plus te mêler de _nos_ affaires où il risquerait de t'arriver des bricoles ! Compris ?

- Mais c'est vous qui…

- Compris ?!

- Oui…

- Bien. Maintenant on vas en cours et t'oublis tout.

* * *

Durant un mois, les efforts de Ron, d'Hermione, des professeurs et de Dumbledore furent vains. Ils ne purent recueillir aucune informations mis à part le fait que Harry avait changé physiquement et psychologiquement pour on ne sait quelle raison. Ils étaient allés voir le professeur Rogue, attendant une justification à sa fuite précicipité le jour de la rentrée mais aucune réponse ne vint adoucir leurs espoirs. 

Draco, quant à lui, avait bien une petite idée mais pour en être sûr, rien de mieux que d'allait directement demander à la source. Tenu au courant du fait de l'échec des ex-meilleurs amis du survivant, il décida tout simplement d'entretenir une relation normale avec Harry. Etonnament, sa tâche ne fut pas dure du tout. Il lui suffisait simplement de faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, comme tout bon Serdaigles et de, bien entendu, les faire aux côtés du jeune homme.

C'est ainsi que se déroula le mois de Septembre et que Draco attaqua fort bien celui d'Octobre mais tout n'était pas encore gagné :

- Re-bonjour Potter ! fit celui-ci a 1h de l'après-midi. Je t'ai apporter du fromage vu que t'as pas l'air de manger en journée, tu dois avoir sacrément faim !

Harry, bien qu'étonné de la soudaine solicitude de Draco, ne laissa rien paraître et sourit sadiquement :

- Plus que tu ne peux le croire Malfoy…

- Ben pourquoi tu ne manges pas alors ? C'est sûr que de voir la tête des profs te détailler 24h / 24 c'est pas la joie mais bon…

- Disons que mes envies sont…autres. Mais merci quand même.

- Euh, ok. De rien. _J'ai rien compris mwa._ Tu bosses sur quoi sinon ?

Silence.

- Ok. C'est cool…

* * *

Journal de _Toxic Perfection _, le 3 Octobre XXXX

_J'avance lentement mais sûrement dans mes travaux. La bibliothèque de Poudlard est suprenante, il est dommage que je n'y ait pas fait attention plus tôt. La magie de la forêt est omniprésente et m'aide beaucoup._

_Fait bizarre : Malfoy c'est inquiété pour moi. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment repoussé car sa présence est assez réconfortante depuis la rentrée mais ces questions, bien que simples, ne semblent pas si innocentes que ça. Dois-je lui faire part de ma condition ainsi que de la sienne ? Le monde ne doit pas savoir mais lui…Lui il est diférent comme certaines autres élèves que je respecte aussi. Mon projet a besoin d'eux…_

_J'arriverai à les réunir, et éliminer les menaces comme on m'a appris à le faire._

* * *

_Qui sont ces 'élèves' ? Quelles conditions ? Qui subira son courroux ?En quoi la forêt l'aide t-il ? Qu'as t-il appris ?_

_A découvrir dans les prochains épisodes…_


	3. Acte 3

_

* * *

_

Remerciements à

**Rubie blakie****, ****Sahada****, anarchism, ****Roxanne Potter****, ****HEROICA FANTASIA 8****, ****Sanginae****, ****lise261****, louis, ****Endoline****, vanessfantasy, cici8520, Pitch, ****Shamaya****, ****hermionarwen2000****, ****Echizen D Luffy****, Lilou, ****loveful****, lyly, ****kattia black****, ****roi rouge****, Touraz, ****crystal d'avalon****, ****Alatariel fellagunt****, ****Dramyre lovy****, slydawn, ****Lady Shadow Cassandra****, harrypottermanga,** pour m'avoir encourager a écrire la suite XD

Message pour Mee : Au sujet de ma fiction sur Une nouvelle vie obcure, ne t'inquietes pas, je dois bientôt poster le prochain chapitre^^ Regarde sur mon profil.

Pour louis et Pitch : Un vampire ? Et bien vous allez avoir pas mal d'indications dans ce chapitre mais la vraie révélation sur Harry se fera le chapitre suivant^^

Pour Lilou : Pour la manière dont Harry est _soi-disant_ devenu vampire, tu verras ça dans ce chapitre et le suivant^^ Par contre nous aborderons de nouveau le cas de Rogue dans le prochain chapitre.

Pour le roi rouge : Tu as en partie raison pour les conditions de Draco, Luna et Neville mais c'est plus profond que cela et ça a un rapport avec les 'six'…

**ACTE 3**

C'était bientôt Halloween et Ron et Hermione allaient repartir chez eux pour la première fois. En effet, vu qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de rester pour Harry, ils préféraient bien mieux se retrouver au Terrier.

C'est ainsi que toute la famille Weasley fut inviter durant un dîner chez les Granger pour que les parents rencontrent le ou la meilleur(e) ami(e) de son enfant avec qui il avait fait les 400 coups.

C'est lors de ce repas pourtant banal que Fred et Georges firent la plus formidables des rencontres.

Ils étaient alors ce soir-là complètements déchaînés. Leurs farces faisaient la une des ventes et leur commerce battait son plein. Ils avaient pleins d'idées et en profitaient largement. Alors qu'ils fouinaient dans la maison pendant que leurs parents prenaient l'apéro avec les Granger, ils entendirent un murmure étouffé venant d'un mur. Cela fit froncer leurs sourcils car le mur était complètement vierge, ni tableau magique, ni porte.

Avec un sourire excité, ils se lancèrent un regard en coin : les jumeaux Weasley « le retour », les meilleurs en recherche de passages secrets !

Pendant une bonne heure, ils inspectèrent chaque centimètres carrés minutieusement et découvrir au plafond un rebord flou qui indiquait clairement la présence d'une illusion.

Etonnés, ils allaient se faire la courte échelle quand Hermione déboula :

- Bon c'est l'heure, on doit…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous cherchions les toilettes, jeune demoiselle. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un couloir, non ?

Hermione, les scruta, suspicieuse, et dit :

- Oui bien sûr, c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de vous trouver là, plantés comme deux bâtons.

- Nous parlions d'une nouvelle blague, ma foi très intéressante. Veux-tu l'essayer ?

- Nonnnn !!! Non, Fred, Georges, cela ira. Bon venez, on doit manger.

- Nous arrivons ! Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, ils chuchotèrent très doucement :

- Y a un truc qui cloche dans cette baraque. T'as vu comment elle a réagie ? Suis sûr que ça doit être un secret de famille ou une chose comme ça.

- Tu as tout-à-fait raison, frérot ! Et nous trouverons ce que c'est, foi de Weasley !

- A TABLE !!!!!

Le dîner se passait de façon forte courtoise et tout allait du mieux possible. Hermione faisait les yeux doux à Ron qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, les parents en riaient, Ginny s'ennuyait et Fred et Georges complotaient. Ils avaient décidés de rater le dessert, prétextant un mal de ventre, pour aller voir ce fameux plafond car après ils devraient s'en retourner chez eux.

Ils se faufilèrent donc discrètement sous l'œil peu attentif d'Hermione qui essayait de faire maladroitement du pied à Ronald.

Jetant un sort de désillusion, une trappe se dessina. Ils l'ouvrirent, et Fred grimpa dans la cavité sombre. Ce qu'il vit le choqua.

Une jeune fille, attachait comme un sac de patate, semblait dormir à même le plancher, couverte de bleu. Son bâillon avait légèrement glissé, ce qui lui avait permis de crier sans doute. Cela expliqua le chuchotement qu'ils avaient entendu.

En moins d'un millième de seconde, leur décision était prise.

Ils l'enlevèrent, la faisant transplaner, mais lui lancèrent un sort d'engourdissement pour la laisser dans les vapes. Ils l'installèrent confortablement dans leur appartement de Prés-au-lard puis repartirent chez les Granger.

De nombreuses questions tournoyaient dans leur tête : pourquoi les Granger avaient-ils fait ça à une jeune fille ? Pourquoi Hermione, pourtant du côté du bien, ne l'avait-elle pas dit ? Et d'ailleurs, qui était cette pauvre enfant ?

Les réponses les attendaient près du château et ils avaient hâte de débuter l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps- là, la fête d'Halloween était prévue pour le lendemain à Poudlard et tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il s'y passe un moment important tragique ou foireux. Il n'y avait donc plus beaucoup de monde, tous les élèves ayant fait leur possible pour rentrer chez eux. Les seuls restants se cloîtraient à la bibliothèque, espérant que le survivant y fasse un discours et les protège.

Celui-ci faisait mine de ne rien remarquer et continuait son travail en présence d'un Draco Malfoy drôlement bien foutu et d'un Neville Londubat des plus amical.

Ces deux derniers s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés en un mois mais cela avait été plutôt dur. Ce n'est qu'en ayant une discussion civilisée qu'ils se rendirent compte que leur but avait un point commun: aidé Harry. Ils s'étaient accordé une trêve mais bien vite un respect mutuel s'était installé. En effet, Draco ne voulait pas que les Serpentards découvrent qu'il était ami avec le simplet des Gryffondors qui finalement n'en n'était pas vraiment un. Mais cela personne ne le savait. Donc, ils ne se parlaient qu'à la bibliothèque devant une madame Pince sceptique et un Harry joyeux.

Ce dernier, en leur présence, devenait moins froid et laissait libre cours à ses paroles. Bien qu'il ne dévoile encore rien, leurs conversations étaient toujours enjouées.

- « Dis Draco, tu voudras bien m'accompagner ce soir après la fête ? »

- « Pourquoi ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'intéressais pas Londubat » répondit espièglement Draco, riant devant la rougeur qui venait de se former sur les joues du Gryffondor.

- « Roh c'est pas pour ca ! C'est juste que c'est la pleine lune et y a des plantes spéciales que je dois cueillir pour un projet personnel. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, concentré sur leur discussion.

- « Euh c'est pas que je veux pas Nev', mais y a des créatures bizarres dans la forêt et euh… » s'embrouilla le blondinet.

- « Je vous accompagnerais, comme ça vous n'aurez rien à craindre ! » s'exclama avec bonne humeur Harry.

Neville et Draco se firent un grand sourire, enfin Harry semblait sortir de sa torpeur et semblait même vouloir sortir de la bibliothèque ! Car bien que le brun possède une chambre près de l'aile des Préfets, on ne l'y voyait jamais dormir et il était rare de le croiser.

Si Neville, tout à sa joie, se remis bien vite à ses devoirs, Draco quand à lui se perdit dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi Harry se proposait-il tout-à-coup pour les aider ? A méditer…

* * *

Ce soir je vais dans la forêt !

Waouhhhhh super! Enfin une bonne occasion sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Depuis le château, je sens _sa_ présence qui m'attire… Peut-être que les six m'y attendent ?

Si seulement ils savaient la surprise que je vais leur apporter…

Je me rappelle très bien notre première rencontre, cet été.

**Flash Back**

**Tu vois Harry, il n'y avait personne pour toi… C'était si facile de t'approcher et ce sera encore plus facile de te tuer !**

**Voici les dernières paroles de Voldemort qui m'étaient parvenus aux oreilles avant qu'un éclair vert me foudroie sur place sans que je ne puisse rien faire, attaché contre un des arbres du parc de Little Winghing.**

**Je n'avais pas vu de lumière blanche ou autres conneries, juste ressenti l'insurmontable douleur de mon âme qui s'arrache de mon corps et de la terre en fusion sous mon corps endolori. Puis je les ai rencontrés… **

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je n'ai toujours pas résolu un des plus grands mystères de ma vie, pourquoi m'avoir envoyé en Enfer, dans le domaine des Vampires ?

Je sais très bien comment j'en suis sorti et pourquoi… et je compte bien y retourner. Mais pas tout seul.

* * *

Dans la Chambre A Retardements, Gred et Forge se concertaient d'un même regard, ce qui en soi n'était pas inhabituel si ce n'est la présence de cette jeune fille, allongée sur le lit des jumeaux.

- Tu la réveilles ?

- TU la réveilles !

- Bon, ON la réveille…

Ils se mirent de chaque cote du lit et psalmodièrent d'une même voix :

- Oh Seigneur du sommeil ! Amène l'éveil à cette douce jeune femme et permet lui d'entrouvrir ces délicats yeux ! Oh oui, apporte lui la conscience… !

Des roulements de tambours se firent entendre et une odeur d'encens emplit la pièce peu à peu.

- Seigneur du sommeil, seigneur du sommeil ! Sei-..

- C'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut !!

- Tu vois Fred, ça marche tout le temps, je savais bien qu'il existait !

La jeune fille s'était relevé d'un bond et les fixait avec étonnement et suspicion. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos et ses yeux noisette rappelaient étrangement quelqu'un.

Son regard s'éclaira alors d'un coup.

- Vous êtes les jumeaux farceurs, c'est ca ? Ceux qui foutaient le bordel a l'école et n'écoutaient pas les professeurs ?

Les rouquins échangèrent un regarde surpris.

- Tu es à Poudlard ? Pourtant nous ne t'avions jamais vu, encore moins avec Hermione.

- Hermione est ma salope de sœur et je ne suis jamais allé à Poudlard…

- Expliques nous tout ça, cette histoire me parait trépidante, n'est-ce pas cher frère ?

- Tout-à-fait Georgie !

Elle prit une grande respiration, et d'une voix un peu cassée raconta son histoire :

- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que je m'appelle Aletheia et que je suis une sorcière bien plus douée qu'Hermione. Cette dernière, par jalousie, …

S'en suivit une nuit blanche peuplée de chuchotements, d'exclamations, de pleurs et de réconforts…

_

* * *

_

Voila ! Je sais que c'était court mais j'ai déjà commencé la nuit d'Halloween et je préfère la mettre dans un chapitre entier^^

_Dans le chapitre suivant__ : le mystère de la forêt sera résolu, ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire d'Harry en Enfer et de la sœur d'Hermione._


End file.
